Love Me Tender
by zulka
Summary: -KxH- When searching for the murderer of his brother, Kai stumbles upon a brewing war between vampire clans. One he didn't want to be a part of. Unfortunately he had no choice after finding something he never wanted to know.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. I do own some of the characters in this story however. Also if this story sounds or looks like anything you have written or read it is purely coincidental. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

**Love Me Tender  
**_A Beyblade Fanfiction  
__Presented by: Angel Del Silencio  
__A KaiHil story_

Prologue

"_Mom I'm going out for a while. I'll come back later." _

"_Alright, but remember Hiromi make sure you come back before nightfall." the mother replied._

"_Oh mom you worry too much. I'll be fine. This town worries too much about vampires." the girl now known as Hiromi replied and then she walked out the door. _

-x-

"_We have to hurry. Night will fall soon and we need help." the girl said as she ran with her companion in the direction of the town._

"_You don't think they'll come do you?" the other girl asked fearfully _

"_Let's hope not."_

_-x-_

"_We've been vampire slayers and we will remain vampire slayers for as long as our family line lives." the man said as he faced the window of the manor. "For as long as we live." he whispered to himself as he turned and walked out the room leaving the other occupant in silence. _

-x-

"_I'm going to stay like this…forever?" a voice asked tentatively_

"_If no one kills you." a dark husky voice responded_

"_But sunlight-"_

"_Contrary to popular belief it will not kill. It will only make you weaker."_

Chapter 1_  
_

The vast scenery surrounded him as he drove to his next destination, a new assignment waited; the city had requested his services. It was strange that he, only seventeen years old, lived this kind of life. But so had his brother, father, and grandfather. His family came from a long tradition of vampire slaying. Although times had changed, the Hiwatari line was often contacted when vampire trouble risked the safety of humans.

True, times had changed. The vampires now, compared to the ones his ancestors fought, were out in the open. Yes the open, usually frequenting the nights rather than the day. An ordinary person could sight a vampire deep into the night and sometimes in the day.

They owned nightclubs, and some were even CEO's. As strange as it might seem, it was rather common and people had gotten used to it. But that did not prevent trouble from rising and that is where he, Kai Hiwatari came in.

He had attended school, graduated early and had taken his brothers place after his death. He wasn't the only one left. After all the Hiwatari family line was a great one. Being a vampire slayer had never crossed his mind. He had never wanted to be one. But after his brother's murder he had taken it upon himself to avenge it. His only clue was the gold necklace with a heart shaped ruby and a small diamond.

Each new assignment brought hope to finding his brother's murderer. But so far he had been unlucky. Going into the city he once again hoped to find another clue that might lead to the vampire that killed his brother.

--x--

The day was strange. It had started sunny and only a moment later was it obscured by dark grey clouds. A battle had begun between the sun and the clouds, each trying to achieve victory and neither one succeeding.

"Ah young Hiwatari." said a jovial voice. To optimistic for Kai's liking as he stared at the chief of the Bakuten Police department.

"Hn" he nodded as he shook the older man's hand.

"We are glad you could make it." the man said as his voice took a serious tone. "We've been having problems—murders to be exact. From the looks of it, it points to vampires." the man informed Kai as they walked towards his office. "I am Hideki Tanaka." The man said once more as he gestured for Kai to take a seat before him.

"I got the report. I believe you caught someone too." Kai said as he stared impassively at the man. He hated delaying.

"Yes—Yes we did as a matter of fact. A young one from what we could get out of him. Fellow was rather scared to tell the truth. Claimed he didn't know who was doing it. Of course we didn't believe him." the Chief police said

"You say he's young?"

"Yes. He said he was about 10 years." the officer answered as he took a file from his desk and handed it to Kai. "According to him, he came here to Bakuten only three months ago, came from the U.S."

"Why here?"

"He said he came to visit someone. You know how the order of vampires is. He was offered a job at Night Sky, here in the city." At Kai's questioning gaze he added, "One of Bakuten's or rather the world's most famous vampire night club."

Kai nodded as he looked over the blurred photograph. It wasn't because the photo was taken wrong or because the camera was bad. It was because vampires could not be photographed, as he had learned from his brother. One could waste as many films as one wanted but never would they get a clear image. It would be blurred or faded.

People spent too much time imagining the Hollywood vampire, who turned to dust in sunlight, and who had no reflection. It was quite the contrary. Sunlight did not kill them, it only weakened them. They had a reflection, but since they were supposedly "damned" no one could see it clearly, often appearing or resembling phantasms in photographs.

"I would like to speak with this Woods fellow." Kai said as he looked at the officer.

"Why of course." said he, the officer as he led Kai to the room in which the vampire was being held.

The door creaked as it opened slowly, revealing a honey-haired young man. The said person looked up as he heard the door open. His eyes showed fear as he stared at the Chief and at Kai. The boy standing next to the Chief Officer seemed familiar to him.

"Edward," begun the Chief Officer, "this is-"

"Kai Hiwatari." said Kai cutting the Chief Officer off.

The young vampire's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the Hiwatari surname. It was after all a surname that most vampires knew.

"I would like to be alone with him." Kai said coldly. Nodding the Chief Officer left.

Kai looked at the young man impassively and indifferently. "You don't want to tell us all you know. You fear that they will come and kill you." at that he noticed Edward's change in demeanor.

"So you know." he said as he looked at Kai straight in the eyes, "In the underground they don't forgive traitors. But unfortunately I have said all I know. I don't know anymore and all I said was true." the young man said as he folded his hands. "There is an underground trade for vampire blood. I was sent here to investigate it. Just like you humans we also have our own "government". I know nothing of the murders. Must be some rogue blood-thirsty vampire, although if I were him I'd stop."

"And why is that?" Kai asked a spark of curiosity lighting in him.

"Do you know where you are?" the vampire asked incuriously. "You are in Bakuten, one of the oldest vampire capitals. You do not cause havoc in a vampire capital, it endangers us and that is not permitted. We have our own rules and values as well and contrary to popular belief we do look out for one another." Edward said as he leaned on his chair, "Besides if you cause trouble to any clan you can consider yourself dead. It does not matter if you are human or vampire."

"You mentioned a black trade on vampire blood. What is that about?" Kai asked as he studied Edward.

"Yes. Vampire blood has healing qualities, since we are considered supernatural beings. As a result some humans have been attacking vampires and killing them, just for the blood. We know that some vampires are also involved and those are the ones we are looking for."

"You and who else?"

"Los Angeles is another vampire capital. It's not as old as this one but nonetheless it is old. You see Mr. Hiwatari there are actually only three old or should I say ancient vampire capitals, Bakuten, Paris, and Mexico City. Those are the oldest one's you will ever find. L.A comes next along with Toronto, and London. That's basically all. The illegal vampire trade was traced here to Japan, in Bakuten."

"Basically you found out about the murders when you got here." Kai stated rather than asked.

"Yes. Human murders according to Tanaka, I wasn't surprised. I had received information about murders in other places as well. I was told to be on guard before I came."

"Information from where?" Kai questioned Edward

"Our own vampire districts of course. To tell the truth it is strange. We are after all living in a new Era, where killings like this were only seen centuries before." Edward replied as he looked at the ceiling. "Now, are you _humans_ going to let me go?" he asked narrowing his eyes lightly. "I have to go to Night Sky."

"There…Night Sky…Tanaka said it was a vampire club, a world famous vampire club to be exact." Kai said

"Yes…it is. It's where I will work while I investigate about the trade on vampire blood. Its owner was supposed to receive me two days ago." Edward said, his voice rising.

"You're not really ten years old are you."

"So…I only took ten years off. Compared to other vampires I am still young." the young vampire said a bit offended

"Just one more thing," Kai said as he searched in his pocket, "there is a famed necklace, vampire necklace, what can you tell me about it." he finished and took a photo out of his pocket. He watched Edward for any signs but found none, another dead end.

"I don't know. I've heard about it down in the underground but I don't know much about it."

"But you do know something. What is it? I can guarantee your freedom for answers." Kai told him.

Edward looked at him suspiciously. "I don't lie." Kai said as he looked at the vampire straight in the eyes.

"Okay it's a deal. This is the Necklace of Soul. It's a priced possession among us. It belonged to the oldest of vampire clans and the Sire is the one who often holds possession of it and no one else." Edward said as he looked at Kai. Seeing his questioning gaze he said, "That is all I know. But where did you get this picture and how do you know of the necklace existence?"

"It is none of your concern." Kai muttered coldly

"Well the only other thing is that it was stolen, I believe fifty years ago to be exact. No one knows where it is. But I can tell you that once it is found the vampire responsible for the theft will die."

"How do you know it was a vampire."

"Only we vampires know who the Sire is." Edward answered smugly. "I will say no more."

Kai gazed at the young man before him before standing up and walking out. He had not gotten the answers he had wanted to hear. But something was something, although it seemed he was on a wild goose chase he knew that soon something would come up. Giving him the answers he needed.

Speaking with the Chief of Police he was able to let Edward go, free of charges. As he exited the police building he looked up to notice the grey clouds had won. They had finally obscured the sun.

Getting into his car he drove to the hotel he was staying at. He would pay Night Sky a visit later on. Perhaps there he would find something that would spark his interest.

_

* * *

_

_TBC…_

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN: _**I deleted it and now it's back. Well read, or re-read. Do whatever you want. Lol.

Thanks.

laters

Angel del Silencio


End file.
